


A Sniper Scorned

by daoinhe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoinhe/pseuds/daoinhe
Summary: Yesterday I was listening to the radio and Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler was playing.  I have heard this song a million times, but for some reason, yesterday this scenario suddenly came into my head.  Sniper sitting in his nest, thinking about his relationship, and repeatedly shooting Spy in the heart to try to make his own heartache go away.  I never realized how perfect this song is for that relationship, but now that I have, I will never be able to listen to it the same way again.  As always, comments and kudos are welcomed.





	A Sniper Scorned

(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit lonely

And you're never coming 'round

(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired

Of listening to the sound of my tears

(Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit nervous

That the best of all the years have gone by

(Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified

And then I see the look in your eyes

 

 

Sniper leaned forward a bit on the crate he was using as a stool, causing the wood to creak faintly. He

tapped the antenna of the small radio he’d brought into this nest, hoping to get a clearer signal. No 

such luck. He sighed and turned back to the battlefield below. The BLU Heavy was crossing the open 

space between BLU spawn and the cart. Sniper zoomed in on his forehead and breathing out slowly, 

applied pressure to the trigger. BOOM! The Heavy dropped, a spray of blood and bone and brain matter 

painting the side of the cart. Sniper eased back on his crate a bit, breathe hissing out between his teeth. 

He was looking for one person in particular, and that person hadn’t appeared yet. He spared a quick 

glance at the radio, then turned back to the busted-out window, humming the song lyrics under his 

breath. 

 

 

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong

 

He sang the lyrics under his breath, then hummed softly for a few lines, before singing again, his low, 

deep voice melancholy in the small room. There was only one way he could think of to make the deep 

aching in his chest fade. It wasn’t very professional, but it would have to do, he thought. Living like this 

was impossible. 

 

 

I really need you tonight

Forever's going to start tonight

Forever's going to start tonight

 

 

Sniper leaned forward in sudden interest, breath catching slightly in his throat. His eyes focused on the 

slim BLU suited body of his former lover hesitantly leaving the dark entrance in the BLU base. He 

frowned, watching as the form wavered for a moment, then disappeared from sight. With the practiced 

ease of someone long familiar with another’s habits, his eyes lighted on a spot shadowed by the cliff 

face, and a sad smile quirked the corner of his mouth a bit as the BLU Spy reappeared. Someone was 

getting predictable, he thought to himself. Maybe his mind wasn’t really on this war either. Sniper 

brought the rifle scope to bear. 

 

Turn around, every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be

Turn around, every now then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am

Turn around, every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you

Turn around, every now and then I know there's nothing any better

And there's nothing that I just wouldn't do

Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart

Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart

 

The words to the song echoed in his head. “The only boy who wanted me the way that I am,” he 

muttered. “And then you turned your back on me. How could you?” Sniper’s eyes blurred as he 

squinted down the rifle’s scope, his ex-lover’s head perfectly centered in the cross hairs. He blinked a 

few times, and the blurriness receded enough for him to readjust the rifle scope downwards and pull 

the trigger. Sniper sighed with satisfaction as Spy’s chest bloomed with bright red blood and he 

dropped, the bullet tearing through his heart.

 

 

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart

 

Sniper leaned back on his crate a bit and reached up with one hand, pushing his glasses up onto his 

forehead. He wiped away the tear that had gathered in the corner of one eye then scratched yet 

another notch into the heart carved on the wall nearby. Reaching over to the tiny radio, he turned it off.


End file.
